


A Thousand Honey Secrets Shalt Thou Know

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: Unauthorized Shakespeare [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Shameless Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: Ichigo doesn't give extra credit.Well.He may have to make an exception for a particular student.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Unauthorized Shakespeare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121444
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	A Thousand Honey Secrets Shalt Thou Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itspillowtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspillowtime/gifts).



> Prompt: A college AU where Ichigo is Rukia's professor or TA; preferably NSFW
> 
> The title of this work is taken from Shakespeare's _Venus and Adonis_ , as are the lines of poetry Rukia recites.

“Good discussion today, everyone. Don’t forget, your next paper is due on the first of March, and Professor Kyouraku docks fifteen points for late submissions,” Ichigo announces as the students around him begin to pack up. “And remember that you need to put your _full name_ on the top of the page and the course number. We can’t grade your papers if we don’t know who you are.”

Ichigo packs up his own belongings – a laptop and the latest batch of papers he’s grading – as the students in his breakout group shuffle out of the small classroom. This is his last class of the day and he can finally go home.

“Kurosaki-san,” a pleasant, low voice says.

He looks up from his messenger bag. There’s a petite young woman standing in front of him, wrapped in a short black skirt well above her knees and a soft-looking blue pea coat. It’s her eyes that steal his breath, though: they’re a deep blue hue that’s almost purple and fringed with soot-black eyelashes. She’s the only one in the room besides him, and when Ichigo tears his eyes from her he can see that the door is closed. “W—"

“Kurosaki-san, I’m really struggling with this class,” she confesses. “I only scored an eighty on my last paper, and I need to get my average back up. Will you please give me an extra credit assignment?”

Ichigo opens his mouth, brow furrowing, and says gruffly, “We don’t give extra credit projects for this class, Kuchiki. You’ll have to study harder for the next exam, that’s all. There are tutors in the academic help center who can assist you.”

“Really? No extra credit at all?” she asks, white teeth biting her lower lip rather charmingly.

“No.” But he looks her over. She’s not wearing stockings despite the cold, and her legs are smooth and bare. Beneath the coat her hips are delightfully curvy, and her ass – well. He’d like to get his hands on it.

“Isn’t there anything I can do to convince you?” Her fingertips pluck at her skirt and raise it just an inch or two on one side, so that he can see the pale, creamy skin of her thigh.

Ichigo’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline and he meets her eyes again. Her head inclines ever so slightly. “Take off your coat and get on the desk,” he orders. This room has some of the latest tech installed; with the touch of a few buttons on a keypad the door is locked, and window shades block out the overcast day outside. He pulls his black leather jacket from his shoulders and tosses it over a chair.

Meanwhile, his student is obediently perched on the desk, her own coat neatly folded on one of the tables behind them. The blouse she wears is snug and just a bit translucent; he can see that she’s not wearing a bra. “Exactly how much extra credit do you need?” Ichigo asks.

“All you can give me,” Rukia tells him, and when he places his hands on the desk to either side of her, boxing her in, she spreads her legs slightly. “Anything less than a ninety-five is unacceptable.”

His fingers curl over her hips. “That’s going to be a lot of work,” he murmurs, “since your last two tests weren’t very good.”

She wiggles in his grip, and he pulls her forward so that her thighs are wrapped around his. With a smirk on her face, Rukia rocks her hips and hisses at the feel of him, hard already in his pitch-black jeans. “I’ll analyze whatever sonnets you assign, Kurosaki sensei,” she promises.

“Hn. Is that the kind of extra credit you had in mind?” Ichigo asks, and one hand works its way beneath the hem of her skirt. He reaches the crease of her thigh and shivers as he realizes she’s not wearing underwear. “I might make you recite one for me instead.” His fingers brush the bare lips of her sex and his breath hitches. She’s wet already. “No, I don’t think you want to analyze sonnets for me, do you?”

Her cheeks flush and she bites her lip again, sending a bolt of arousal through him. “Kurosaki sensei,” Rukia murmurs, eyelids fluttering. “No, I don’t want to analyze sonnets.”

He brushes his fingers over her again. It makes her gasp when one fingertip nudges ever so lightly, slicking itself with her. “How are you planning to earn your extra credit, then?”

Pink washes over her cheeks. “I thought I’d suck you off and then let you bend me over the desk, actually,” Rukia says, all bravado even when his fingertip slips between her lower lips.

The words send another bolt through him. “Do you do that with the other teaching assistants?” he asks archly, though he doesn’t stop touching her.

Indignation flashes through her eyes. “ _No_ ,” she objects. “I’m not a—”

He presses a finger to her lips before she can continue. “Why me then, Kuchiki?” When she sucks his finger into her mouth Ichigo shudders and in retaliation he brushes the fingers between her legs against her clit, making her shudder.

She lets his finger leave her mouth with a little _pop._ “Shakespeare’s never been my strong suit,” Rukia admits, cheeks flushed. “And hearing you talk about him gets me so _hot_. I had to get myself off in the bathroom on Tuesday, you had me so wound up.”

“Venus and Adonis?” His fingers dip deeper, dragging along the petal-soft folds of her sex.

Rukia’s mouth drops open, and she rocks her hips up towards him. “A-huh,” she breathes. She reaches for him, fingers deftly undoing first the studded belt around his waist and then the button and zipper of his dark jeans. “You sound so sexy when you’re reading.”

He pulls his hands back to shove his jeans and then his boxers down, letting his cock spring, mostly hard, from the fabric. “Tease,” he mutters, and plucks at the buttons on her blouse until it’s hanging open and revealing her pert little breasts to him. He cups one and then pinches the nipple between his thumb and forefinger as she writhes on the desk.

“I don’t _tease.”_ She’s looking down at his thick cock, though, and when she wraps a hand around it, he groans. She strokes, hand firm and sure, and smirks up at him when he moans for her.

But: “If you want that extra credit, you’ll have to do better than that,” Ichigo warns, and watches indignation flash in her eyes again. “So why don’t you get on your knees and _suck me off_ , the way you said you would?” She _squirms_ on the desk for him, eyes dark with lust, and then shoves him back with one hand so that she can hop down. Before she can kneel, though, Ichigo stops her with a hand at her elbow. “Take your skirt off. I want to see you touch yourself.”

Rukia’s cheeks flush again, but she unzips her skirt and wriggles out of it slowly, revealing her curvy hips and thighs – and the fact that she’s so wet that she’s glistening.

“Oh,” Ichigo says, and cups her pussy with one large hand, fingers teasing her folds. “This gets you wet, doesn’t it?” he asks as she gasps and grinds herself against his hand. One finger pushes inside of her teasingly while he presses the heel of his hand against her clit. “God, I could almost fuck you right now, huh?”

“Y-yes.” She whines low in her throat when he pulls his hand away, and drops to her knees on the classroom floor.

Ichigo isn’t sure what he expected, but it’s not being swallowed whole, his entire cock buried in her mouth and down her throat with just a few strokes. He groans her name as she sucks him in, lips stretched around him and mouth hot as she bobs up and down along his length. “Touch yourself,” he orders hoarsely, and throws his head back to moan her name again.

But he wants to watch her, and forces himself to look down and focus on Rukia, on her mouth as she sucks on him with her pretty mouth, eyes half closed as she buries her hand between her legs and plays with herself the way he’s commanded. One hand drags through her hair and tangles in it to keep her close; he doesn’t _shove_ , but Ichigo can’t help it when he pushes her a little closer, urges her to take _more_ of him.

When he finally pulls away from her, her eyes are hazy and her lips are swollen; she looks so sexy Ichigo can hardly stand it. “Get back on the desk,” he rasps as he pulls her up beside him.

In seconds she’s lying spread out for him on the desk, blouse still hanging wide open from her shoulders. And she murmurs to him, her own voice a little hoarse, “I'll be a park, and thou shalt be my deer; Feed where thou wilt, on mountain or in dale. Graze on my lips; and if those hills be dry, stray lower, where the pleasant fountains lie.”

Ichigo smirks and pulls her slender leg over his shoulder to spread her open for him. “I thought you weren’t any good at Shakespeare,” he mutters.

“It’s what you read the other day,” Rukia tells him, gasping as he leans in to lap at the hot, soaked core of her. “It – ah! – it was so hot I had to get myself off after, and I thought of you l-licking me like this.”

Well. He smirks against her skin. She’s delicious, Ichigo decides, and curls his tongue beneath the hood of her clit, making her squeak and grab for him. He presses first one finger and then another into her sex, and she’s so tight around just those fingers that he growls his anticipation and licks at her folds until she’s writhing for him, chest heaving as she gasps for air and hips bucking up to him.

He straightens up before she can come and drags her hips to the edge of the desk. Rukia’s panting for him, lips swollen from being bitten and cheeks flushed red. She’s _dripping_ for him, too, flowering open for him. “Turn over,” he orders. “You told me you’d let me bend you over this desk.”

She gulps in air before she does as he says, and Ichigo pulls her shirt from her so that she’s bare for him except her heels – black and high enough that they put her hips at just the right height. He drags his cock through her slick and then thrusts, burying himself in her with one stroke as she claps a hand to her mouth to stifle her scream.

They aren’t slow. Ichigo digs his fingers into her hips as he slams into her, and she doesn’t just take it but demands more, rocking into him and writhing to take him deeper. She’s so hot and wet around him, so _tight_ that he groans low in his throat. “Touch yourself,” he demands again, and Rukia whimpers as her hand slides down to play with her clit. It doesn’t look easy, given that she’s face-down on the desk, but she clenches around him almost immediately. Ichigo grins and thrusts harder. “That’s right. You want more, don’t you?”

“Aa-a-huh,” Rukia breathes, and has to cover her mouth again to stifle her moans.

“Oh, let _me_ take care of that,” Ichigo says as he smirks. He pulls out, making her whine, but turns her around and lifts her onto the edge of the desk. He slants his mouth over hers in a hard kiss, stifling her moans as he licks into her mouth and shoves his cock back into her. “Are you going to come for me?” he asks huskily.

“ _Yes_ ,” she moans, and flings her other arm over his shoulder. Her nails prick at his back, but Ichigo doesn’t care; he’s busy dragging his lips down her neck to leave marks along her shoulders and then her breasts as he rocks into her over and over. Her pussy clenches around him and she moans his name as an orgasm rips through her, but he isn’t done yet. He fucks harder, even as she goes limp against him.

“Another,” he mutters to her, and when she mewls in protest Ichigo knocks her hand away to thumb her clit harshly. “You’re going to come for me again, or I’m not going to come for you, and you _want_ that, don’t you?”

“Y- _yes_ ,” Rukia cries, both arms around him now. Her nails drag along his back again, leaving a sweet burn that Ichigo knows will turn into marks later; he doesn’t care, he _wants_ her to mark him.

He’s pounding into her now, so hard and fast that the desk creaks ominously beneath them, but she takes it, legs wrapping around his waist to pull him deeper as little cries and sweet moans leave her lips. Ichigo covers her mouth with his again, fingers stuck between them and still rubbing, without words commanding that she come for him.

Rukia clenches around him vise-tight and writhes against him as she comes a second time. She moans his name as Ichigo slams into her again. She’s _so_ tight and hot around him, so wet that he comes with a low groan of her name, spending himself inside of her as he grips her hips so tight they’ll be bruised in the morning.

They stay like that for a long moment, his cock still buried inside her, and kiss more languidly.

“Love you,” he mumbles against her lips.

“Love you too. Have fun?” Rukia asks as she catches her breath and cuddles closer to him. “You said you had a fantasy of something like this.”

Ichigo presses his lips to her temple. “Yeah. Didn’t think it would involve my fiancée jumping me in my _classroom_ ,” he says, voice a low chuckle in her ear. “I just thought you’d put on a little pleated skirt one night.” He presses his lips to hers, soft and sweet.

“Hah. I can do better than _that_ ,” Rukia huffs, and gasps when he rocks against her. “Ah! Don’t we have to get home before someone finds us?”

He swears under his breath. “We do,” Ichigo agrees. He pulls out of her, making them both hiss and shiver, and they clean up themselves and the desk as best they can with tissues from her purse, and the crumpled napkins and little bottle of hand sanitizer – unscented – that Ichigo keeps in his messenger bag. Ichigo opens a window to chase away the scents of sweat and sex while Rukia pulls underwear and stockings from her purse. She wiggles into them so lewdly that he’s starting to get hard again.

But Rukia’s right, they need to leave. He helps her tidy her hair and they check themselves – and the room – for any other telltale signs. Then they’re off, sneaking out of the building and walking back towards their apartment hand in hand.

“So, do I get that extra credit?” Rukia asks slyly as she unlocks the door to their apartment a few minutes later.

Ichigo scoffs and scoops her up as soon as their coats are hung up and his boots and her heels are lined up against the wall. “You’re in the history program, you don’t even _take_ that class,” he retorts as he carries her off to their bed.

“But _would_ I, if I did?”

He lays her down on the bed and plucks at those buttons a second time. “Maybe,” he teases. “Or maybe I’d have you on that desk after every class to make you earn it.”

“Greedy,” Rukia decides as she reaches for his belt.

Ichigo leans down and presses his lips to hers. “For you? Very,” he agrees, and grins when she drags him down to the bed beside her.


End file.
